Kathleen's Story
by shakeahand55
Summary: Just something from Kathleen about being a middle child. Dude I was 15 almost 16 when I did this, but I'm way older now, I'm not a dumb teenager anymore, being a middle child is no different then being first or last!


Title: Kathleens story

Author: shakeahand55/Andrea

Rating: K+ just to be safe

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own them, DW does. And I don't own the song either, as itis Sugar Were Going Down by the Fall out Boys

Summary: This is all about Kathleen and her feelings about being a middle child

AN: I wrote this when I should have been doing my homework, but hey I had a good excuse, I was busy with SVU related work! Do you think that will get me off from getting in a load of sh…err trouble when I tell that to my teachers.

* * *

Kathleen shut her door and kicked off her shoes; she dropped her backpack on the floor and kicked it to the wall, making sure it was out of her way.

She tossed her jacket onto the desk chair, but it missed and landed on the floor, she shrugged and walked over to her bed.

She flopped down onto the bed, bouncing a bit before just laying still and grabbing her pillow and holding it as tight as she could over her face.

She screamed as loud as she could, arching her back off the bed as she did so and screaming louder.

She removed the pillow after a few seconds and sighed deeply "Amanda's right that does work" she said out loud to herself before just staring up at the ceiling.

A few minutes later there was a knock on her door "come in" she said her mother opened the door, poking her head in.

"Kathleen can you go to the store, we need some rice for dinner" her mother asked her, Kathleen rolled over and squeezed her eyes shut "I'm busy mom" she said back rolling off the bed and moving to her backpack, and opening it.

"Come on Kathleen, please" Kathy asked her daughter "I've got homework" she said opening her math text book and getting a pen and paper out and plopping onto her bed, sitting crossed leg.

"Fine I'll go see if your sister will" Kathy said shutting the door as she left; Kathleen moved the book off her legs and got off the bed.

She then walked to her computer, putting it on wanting to hear some music she had downloaded earlier.

She sat in the chair and leaned over to the left to pick up her jacket, and she rolled it up in a ball before shoving it into the drawer of her computer desk, smirking as she did so.

She opened her music and her jaw dropped, there wasn't the music she downloaded there only, there was other stuff as well. Some of the pictures had been deleted and replaced with other things as well.

"I kill her…bitch"she mumbled under her breath, very aware her mother could come in at any minute.

It's not that she hated her older sister or anything, she was just sick of Maureen taking her things and changing it all up, especially when it was HER computer.

"She has her own damn laptop, and computer, even if they are shit they still work, why the hell does she do this to me?" she said deleting the pictures and opening the recycling and getting back her things, she knew her sister never emptied the bin.

"Maureen" she yelled to her older sister, before singing onto her MSN and her sister popped up on her on-line list.

_**Maureen says: what do you want? **_

_**Kathleen says: why were you on my computer? I told you to stay outta my room. You had no right being in here, on my computer or deleting my pictures or music!**_

_**Maureen says: calm down idiot, it's all in the bin I didn't empty it!**_

_**Kathleen says: stop calling me that! And I know you didn't, you never do! Why were you on it, YOU have a laptop and a computer**_

_**Maureen says: dad took the laptop to work, it needs fixed and he told me that Olivia knew how to do it**_

_**Kathleen says:…did you go to the store?**_

_**Maureen says: mom wanted u 2 go**_

_**Kathleen says: I was busy**_

_**Maureen says: doing what?**_

_**Kathleen says: my math**_

_**Maureen says: oh…ok whatever**_

_**Maureen has logged off**_

She grumbled "I take that as a no" she shook her head before turning on her speakers and going into her music folder, scrolling through the list of songs she had before double clicking on one she wanted to listen to.

* * *

_Am I more than you bargained for yet _

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear _

_Cause that's just who I am this week _

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum _

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost _

_But you're just a line in a song _

_(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song) _

_Drop a heart, break a name _

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team _

_We're going down, down in an earlier round _

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging _

_I'll be your number one with a bullet__

* * *

_

"I hate having an older sister! and I hate having a younger brother and sister" she said checking her e-mail as she listened to the song before she got off to actually do her homework._

* * *

__A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it _

_We're going down, down in an earlier round _

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging _

_I'll be your number one with a bullet _

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it _

_Is this more than you bargained for yet _

_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet _

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans _

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him _

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost _

_But you're just a line in a song _

_(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song) _

* * *

She smiled as she heard her mother yell at her older sister and then she opened Kathleen's door again "she won't go, so either you go or you have to watch Lizzy and Dickie so I can, it's your choice" Kathy said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

* * *

_Drop a heart, break a name _

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team _

_We're going down, down in an earlier round _

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging _

_I'll be your number one with a bullet _

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it _

_Down, down in an earlier round _

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging _

_I'll be your number one with a bullet _

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it _

_We're going down, down in an earlier round _

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging _

_I'll be your number one with a bullet _

* * *

"I'll watch the br... err I'll watch them...I'll do my English at the same time" Kathleen said knowing her mom would get pissed if she called her younger brother and sister brats. She nodded to her mother as she keep reading her e-mails, happy that the one she had been waiting for from her friend in Texas came. _

* * *

A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it _

_We're going down, down (down, down) _

_Down, down (down, down) _

_We're going down, down (down, down) _

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it _

_We're going down, down in an earlier round _

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging _

_I'll be your number one with a bullet _

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

* * *

It took her 15 minutes to write back to all the people she had to, and then another 15 to look at the sites that they had sent her to check out. She was just about to start typing her English homework she stopped as there was banging and yelling coming form outside, she got up and went to her window and looked out. 

There on the grass in the backyard she saw her little brother Dickie, and sister Lizzy actually rolling around on the ground fighting and screaming.

"**SHUT UP!" **she yelled out of her window before shutting it and going back to the computer, and doing her homework, getting pissed that she had to watch them when Maureen was still here.

She knew that Lizzy and Dickie would most likely tell that she told them to shut up, but she didn't care, she was pissed beyond belief and she was just getting madder.

Two hours later, after dinner she was laying on her bed again, fighting to hold back a yawn, Lizzy and Dickie were grounded for fighting, Maureen was out with her boyfriend and here she was, alone in her room with nothing to do.

She had just turned 16 years old two months ago and Maureen was almost 18 and kept rubbing it in her face which she hated. Lizzy and Dicke were 7 and just about 8and she could hear them starting to fight again from there room next to her.

"Stop fighting brats!" she yelled throwing the book that was beside her at the wall, and quiet came once again as she knew it has scared the two of them.

She looked at the clock beside her bed as she rolled on her side "it's always, Kathleen go to the store. Kathleen can you get this for me? Kathleen help you sister…Kathleen do this, Kathleen do that…AGHRR! I'm getting so fucking sick of it!" she said getting mad again.

"Why is it never Maureen, why is it always me? She's the oldest and I never see her do a god damn thing around here other then do something on her laptop or play her damn music to loud!" she said wiping the angry tears she felt rolling down her checks.

"Lizzy…Dickie, how can you blame them there only little kids! Why would they do something like that" she gave a bitter laugh "they know what there doing, they may only be 7 but they know damn well what there doing! And I swear one day I'LL stop them for good" she said rolling over on to her stomach, burying her face into the pillow again.

"It's not fair…it's not fair it's not fair!" she said crying, never noticing her bed room door opening, until she felt a warm hand on her back.

"What's wrong honey?" she heard her mother ask "nothing" she said quickly wiping her face, not knowing her mother had heard everything she had just said.

As she had come up to check on the twins she was about to knock on Kathleen's door when she stopped to listen to her daughter cry and talk to herself.

"Yes there is something wrong, what is it? You can tell me" Kathy said rubbing small circles on her second child's back, knowing it would calm her down.

"It's everything...Maureen and Lizzy and Dickie mostly" Kathleen said caving in and talking, not caring if Maureen got pissed later.

"Maureen is always doing nothing or playing her dumb music to loud, she's always coming in here and touching my stuff, she's never putting back my CD's or DVD's if she uses them and I always have to do stuff if she doesn't, why can't you make her she never does it!" Kathleen said turning over to look at her mom.

"And then Lizzy and Dickie, there always fighting and if they do something wrong and if I was watching them I'm the one who get's in trouble...you and dad always say there to young to know that there doing a lot of things wrong, mom there 7, frig they know damn right what there doing is wrong!" she said to her mom.

"And they always get away with it...I'm always 'asked' to watch them if you have to go out and when Maureen is here you never ask her, why can't she watched them, are you scared she'll kill them? Hell how can you be so sure I won't the next time you tell me to watch them!" Kathleen said looking her mom right n the eyes.

"Ok first off young lady, watch the language. Second Maureen is being rebellious and I know you will too soon enough, but please not now, I get enough with your sister!" Kathy said.

"Maureen thinks that she is old enough that she doesn't need to listen to anything I or your father says, but she's in for a big shock, she still does, even when she's 45 she'll still need to listen to some degree" Kathy said pushing Kathleen's hair behind her ears.

"You need a hair cut; your hair is getting long. But I know she keeps taking your stuff, your just going to have to leave her CD's or DVD's out if you use them, that's the only way she'll learn" Kathy told her daughter as she sat up and leaned on her mom.

"Your father or I ask you to watch them because we know your responsible and that you'll do a good job and not let them get hurt, your sister only thinks about her self right now, any way I think the twins like you best" Kathy said smiling before sighing, the twins were getting loud.

"If you two don't stop I'm calling your father!" Kathy yelled, making them quiet almost right away.

"Good now back to it, I know being the middle child sucks honey, and I know that some times you feel left out or made to do everything, but sometimes as it is your the only one I can trust to do things and do them right" Kathy said getting up from her bed.

"But how about this, I'll make Maureen do the dishes tonight when she get's home, and by then your father will most likely be after her for being out so late. Now I know this isn't going to make you feel better, but honey I promise you, it will one day" she said making Kathleen smile "ok mom" she said.

"Oh, can I get a lock for my room?" she asked smiling, knowing she was pushing it "not a chance" Kathy said pulling Kathleen up.

"Are you done your homework?" Kathleen nodded "want to help me make a cake, I feel like something sweet" Kathy said smiling as she put her arm around Kathleen's shoulders.

"Ok mom, and one more thing, can I go out tomorrow?" she asked as they walked out of her room "out where?" her mom asked.

"Mall with Amanda and Maryam" Kathleen said as mother and daughter made there way down the stairs "ok, but take your sisters cell phone, and be back before dark" her mother said as they walked to the kitchen.

Kathleen was feeling better, even if it wasn't permanent, she felt better right now about being a middle child and she was also happy to be helping make a cake with her mom, and not having to do the dishes after they were done.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it! 


End file.
